


A Whole New World

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Disney, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Supernatural Crossover Big Bang Challenge, TV Land, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a spell gone wrong, you find yourself in a world without naivety nor innocence. A world certainly not fit for a princess, like yourself- Rapunzel. It's only when two hunters take you under their wing, do you realize that maybe it doesn’t have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

You were sad. And confused.

When you were sad and confused, you sang.

Granted, you also sang when you were happy, angry, scared, in love, lost, hungry, tired, bored, moody, jealous or really needed the toilet. But that’s just the way it worked in your world.

Not this world however.

When you started singing in the middle of the town centre -a dark and dreary place where no one seemed to smile and it was always raining- everybody just looked at you funny. Some gave you money but most just avoided you.

Still wearing your pink gown, you picked at the stains already appearing. Apparently in this world they didn’t just vanish.

You’d managed to get yourself far from the city and were currently finding your way through a forest.

You didn’t much like this forest.

None of the animals sung and danced with you; it was cold; and the sun went down quicker in this world.

The first sign of civilization you had glimpsed in the last few hours was a small door to a bunker. Sighing in relief and skipping over to it, you knocked five times-  _RAT TAT TA-TAT TAT_ \- and waited, positively bouncing up and down.

It wasn’t long until the door was opened to reveal a tall man wearing a jacket and jeans. He had piercing jade eyes and fair brown hair, with a light smattering of freckles over his nose. “Who are you?” he asked with a glare, holding the door at a funny angle.

Clearing your throat, you told him, “I’m Rapunzel.” Flipping your floor-length hair for extra effect, though it didn’t help that it was tattered and knotted with crap from the forest floor (apparently in this world, people didn’t just automatically have perfect hair. Urgh, this was a truly stupid world.)

“Sure,” he dead-panned, “And I’m Prince Charming.”

At this, your face elated and you exclaimed, “You are?! Oh my gosh, I have been lost in this strange world for so long. It is so good to see you, I have heard all about you, Your Highness-”

Narrowing his eyes at you, he cut you off saying, “Right, whatever, we’re busy. Go away.”

“That’s no way to speak to a princess,” you argued, bringing yourself to your full height- which, granted, wasn’t all that tall.

Raising an eyebrow, he was about to close the door when you dived through the small gap and sent you both tumbling down a long flight of stairs.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted, a silver thing held in his hands (it didn’t look much like a sword but this world was strange) raised at you.

Frowning at the object, you begged him, “Please, j-just let me stay here in your, umm, in your…” looking around, you finally said, awkwardly, “ _house_.”

“I don’t know the first thing about you,” he snarled.

“Wait! Stop!” A voice shouted from the archway.

You saw that it was a taller man  _-was that even possible?_ \- stood there with his hands held out. “Dean, stop,” he ordered, prising the weapon from the other’s hands. “Cas just dropped by; it turns out, Gabriel’s been having a little TV land fun again…”

The two shared a private conversation.

“We have to take care of her, Dean,” the taller pleaded, “Just until we can figure out a way to get her back.”

Finally  _-finally_ \- the first man, Dean, nodded and turned to you. “Right, _Rapunzel_ , you can stay here until we can find a way to get you back home. But one foot out of line and I will kick your ass right out of that door. We clear?”

“Crystal.”


End file.
